Dragon Ball JR Challenge
by XxElementalStormxX
Summary: The challenge is writing a story about this Summary: 100 year has since Goku defeated Omage Shenron. A new knew has awaken and plans to take over Earth. The Prime King bring back the Z Warriors around their prime age to stop this evil. Goku jr (Gokuu) and Vegeta jr (Vegata) gets to experience what theirs ancestors did 'Save the world'. Also to make a new generation of Saiyans.


Challenge

Hey guys XxElementalStormxX here I wanted to do a challenge about Dragon Ball GT.

The challenge is writing a story about this

Summary: 100 year has since Goku defeated Omage Shenron. A new knew has awaken and plans to take over Earth. The Prime King bring back the Z Warriors around their prime age to stop this evil. Goku jr (Gokuu) and Vegeta jr (Vegata) gets to experience what theirs ancestors did 'Save the world'. Also to make a new generation of Saiyans. Fun right?

Pairing

Goku seme x Vegeta uke

Gohan seme x future Trunks uke (Mira)

Goten uke x Trunks seme

King Vegeta Seme x Badock uke

Raditz uke x Broly Seme

Goku jr (Gokuu) uke x Vegeta jr (Vegata) Seme

Yea it's Yaoi any Yaoi girls/boy you can make this story its for any one to write.

And yea the Prime King is my Oc Ego half.

Facts

Goku is immortal now because the original dragon balls have fuse with him, meaning he the new Sheron.

Pan will have to past way sorry Pan lovers.

Juniors known as Gokuu and Vegata

King Vegeta will be known Vegete

Future Trunks as Mira because he from the future.

Broly is not trying to kill Goku 24/7 hours each day

Badock and Raditz will be over protective of his brother/son and his nephews/grandkids when Vegeta and his kid make their move.

Important facts

Tarble (Vegeta's younger brother) my oc mate after the heroes set in after a few months.

No one knows that my Oc is the Prime King until later on when the evil appears.

The Saiyans does not know about the Super Saiyan God yet

The evil is review to be a evil super Saiyan God who look just like my Oc.

Just to give you a example for the beginning.

A lone person in a throne gasp. "My lord you alright?" The bulter asked. "I'm fine, Call a meeting with the all Kai in plant Earth 13 at once along their Kami and the Z warriors and the Saiyans called Badock, King Vegeta and Raticz" The Prime command.

The butler bow "Yes my lord" then left the room. "This is so troublesome, heh something like he say" Prime chuck.

A few hours later in the meeting room.

All the Kai's, Dedace, The Z Warriors, Badock and Raticz was there along with Prime.

"I thank all of you coming no short notice" Prime spoke. "It's nothing your Highness" West Kai said.

Prime nodded "it's about your Earth, a great evil has set its eyes on it" Badock sigh " I fear it as much, I saw a great evil devouring everything in its path."

"Yes, I fear it to much for Goku and Vegeta descents, see that their only have 1/8 Saiyan blood in them." Making everyone eye wide. "1/8!" Everyone else all but yelled. Prime nodded "yes, fortunately each generation the blood of the Saiyan grows thinner and thinner until there's no more no blood of Saiyan."

Everyone else eyes went widened "But without the Saiyan bloodline Earth would be easy picking" North Kai shake. "Yes which why the Z Warriors will return along with Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Vegete, Goten and the dragon balls"

Kirllen asked "Er your highness how are the Saiyan blood supposed to be save?" Prime clap "Good question Kirllen, in order to save Saiyan bloodline. I have no idea" this cause everyone else to have sweat drops.

"So my rare is just to die!" King Vegeta roar. Prime roll fingers between each and plane them over his mouth, "Well there is one way, I can think of but you like it" he said seriously.

"We take it" Vegeta and King said together at the time. Prime sigh "inside, inside breeding" King Vegeta and Badock eyes went wide and jaws drop while everyone else was clueless.

Goten asked "what's inside breeding?" Prime raise his hand to King Vegeta who sigh but answer "Inside Breeding is a old rule on our plant. This rule let you are mate with your own family such as mother, father, brother or sister even cousin, uncle and auntie."

"You do realise we're guys right?" Gohan asked. Prime nodded "yes but you're a, well most of you are part Saiyan. It doesn't matter though, believe it or not Female or Male Saiyan can get pregnant"

Everyone else but Badock and King yelled "What!" Then fainted. When wake up Goku asked/yelled "so you want us to go back to Earth and create a new generation of Saiyans by using us as a baby factory?"

Prime shock his head "What no! No, I want you Saiyan and the Z Warriors to return to Earth to stop this evil. But as well making a new generation of Saiyan/ Z Warriors to protect Earth," Prime explain making Goku calm down. "not make army to take over the galaxy, we already have enough bad guys trying to do that" He joked making few laugh and chuck.

"Also Broly will be going, I fix his unemotional state so don't worry about it Goku." Goku sigh in relief. "So do you agree to save Earth and make a new generation of Saiyan" the Z warriors, Son family and Briefs family all nodded.

Prime smile "Good I send it to Goku old house where I proved it so all of you can live in. When entering Earth atmosphere I return you to your full power and where you guys was in your prime. Good luck" He click his fingers and the Z Warriors and Saiyans was sent to Earth.

"Now let the real meeting begin" Prime spoke to Kai's who nodded and went their seats.

Meanwhile Earth

Everyone dropped their jaws. In front of them was a beautiful mansion with a swimming pool, wild flowers over the world, a very very very extra large training ground along with huge table fill with food take could feed a whole fleet.

"FOOD!" The Son family yelled rushing over to it. Trunks walk over and pick a letter and read.

Hey guys I knew you hungry after a centre so I made this for you guys

From Prime King

Super Important Facts

My Occs portfolio

Name: Sutādaiyamondo Arashi

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Good/Evil: Neither

Race: Human/Saiyan/Demon/God

Ki power:

Max Ki:?

75% Ki: 999,999,999

50% Ki: 555,555,555

25% Ki: 99,999

15% Ki: 78,000

5% Ki:30,900

3% Ki: 15,000

1% Ki: 9,050

Ki when suppress : 1,500

In Rage: 2,500

Piss off: 5,000

Very Piss off: 9,001

Super piss off: 15,000

Appearance: A boy with sky light blue hair that's spiky, has emerald green eyes with light tan skin. While wearing a black long sleeve shirt with deep blue pant and white shoes.

Moves/Powers:

Teleporting, control over time, space, reality, dark creatures, create things out of thin air, summon low class demons, change gender to a girl, shape shift, summon special two swords, can see a person life by just looking them into the eye, see their life span, grant wishes (but if he wants to), mind control anyone, command people to do his biding just by using his voice, laser eyes, fly, do magic, give people nightmare, blast beam from his hands, can also create and control ice, fire, water, air, lighting, earth, lava, wood, crystal, magnet, explosion, scorch and do Ka-me-ha-me-ha!.

Personality:

He has a strong character, he never back down when he helping a friend or family when in trouble. Show mercy on enemies, but if the enemy doesn't take it and try to kill him/ hurt someone he care about, well their dead.

He trained Goku after Grandpa Gohan die and help Goku a Super Saiyan to level 3 (which he seal Goku memories after becoming Super Saiyan 4) ((Explain in the story/on the bottom of this portfolio)).

Loves playing pranks, having adventures, haggling out with friends and making music and playing guitar.

He calm, quick thinking when something bad happens and runs from fan girls and fanboys.

Can scare the sh*t out of people when appearing out of nowhere.

Saiyan Form : Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Demi-Saiyan God (Colour Red), Demi-Super Saiyan God (Colour Blue), Complete Super Saiyan God (Colour Silver). ((Super Saiyan God power will be explain in the story/on the bottom of this portfolio))

After grandpa Gohan dead, Arashi appeared before Goku and raise him. Teaching him how to become a super Saiyan to level 3 at the age of 6 seeing that Gohan was dead for 6 years before Bulma found him, mastering Ki, and flying. But seal away Goku memories when Goku almost active Super Saiyan level 4. When transform in level 4, his body was being damage by his own Ki. Arashi panic and abose his Ki to make sure that Goku body didn't explore or failed on him. Arashi have Goku negative Ki inside of him cause his body to be destroy.

But before Arashi body was destroy, he place a seal on Goku when he goes Super Saiyan including sealing his true power level which was 70,000 when became a SS1, 100,000 at SS2, 199,995 at SS3.

Goku true power level is 693,999,256 after the Whole GT saga.

Ultra Super Important Facts

Saiyan God Mode

Demi-Saiyan God mode is level 1 when your have red hair and eyes and looking younger meaning that your not a full just a 1/4 of a god.

Demi-Super Saiyan God mode is level 2 because goes up like super mode and you have blue hair and half God

Super Saiyan God Mode is when your hair goes Sliver/white grows a bit longer like in super Saiyan level 4. But once enter the full super Saiyan God mode, you don't age and hair and eyes change.

In order to get the power of Super Saiyan God, you need 5 Saiyan with pure hearts who give you their Ki to become a God for a short time right?

But in order stay as a Super Saiyan God Permanently! You must eat the heart of 5 pure Saiyans. Arashi who was known as Rashi at the time when a Saiyan, pay the price when he needed the power of the god.

And no my Oc Arashi did not go hungry power, planet Kyrule-sei under lord chilled ancestor lord Frozen attack the Saiyan which cause the death of a few Saiyans. Arashi friends/old lover gave their heart to him in order to stop Frozen, Arashi became a true Super Saiyan God which turn his black hair and eyes to sky blue hair and green eyes.

When Arashi woke up he was in a place called Diamond Falls, this place was create when Arashi became a god, every God has a base/world they rule, which why Arashi has his own one too. But later on after Arashi master his god powers, he meets his grandfather under the cherry blossom.

There it's revealed that Arashi was a god when he was born, well a quarter. This father was half God and half demon, his mother was a Human. Arashi question if his mother was human how can he have Saiyan blood? His grandfather explain that he left the realm of the gods because of his older brothers, Haruto Hyper and Takashi Shallow. They were jerks to him which why he left, but also because they murder his first mate Taiki and son Susumu who was barely 10 minutes ago. However his father was king of gods, Arashi when he lived there was treated badly because of his human blood. Haruto God blood was much dominate than Takashi and his. Takashi demon was much more dominate then God and human blood. While he human was much more dominated than God and Demon blood.

Even though he had more human blood, he was a prodigy and genius, because of that Arashi was chosen to become the next king of the gods, even though he was younger than his brothers. I explain more to you if you want to type this story.

That pretty much it


End file.
